


Room Of Requirement, Room Of Truth...

by Oliver_Harvey



Series: Project Titanic: Harry Potter [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2018-05-16 05:51:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5816614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oliver_Harvey/pseuds/Oliver_Harvey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if it wasn't Harry that talked to Cho Chang after THAT lesson in the room of requirement? What if it was Hermione Granger instead? This one-shot has the possibility to be continued so let me know what you think.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Room Of Requirement, Room Of Truth...

"You did really well today Cho," Hermione said, walking across the room of requirement. Cho was standing in front of a long, tall mirror where photos had been put to motivate Dumbledore's Army. One of which was Cedric Diggory. Cho didn't look away from Cedric's photo as he grinned. "Thank you Hermione. I'd like to be alone now, if that's ok?" Hermione said nothing and Cho turned around to leave. Suddenly, a rustling noise came from above the girls, and some sort of plant came down from the ceiling until it stopped just above their heads. 

"Mistletoe," whispered Cho. They exchanged a glance and Hermione cheeks turned a furious magenta. "The room of requirement gives us what we really, truly want," Cho's voice was barely audible in shock. In shame, Hermione looked down at her feet and began to walk away, back to the Gryffindor common room. The mistletoe crept back up into the roof of the room, and Cho ran after her. "Wait Hermione!" The girls stood in front of the large, magical doors in silence for a moment. Tears started to well up in Hermione's eyes with embarrassment. 

Neither flinched or move a muscle when the rustling noise came from above once more. Without waiting for it to reach them, Cho leant forwards and kissed Hermione gently on the lips. The tears the brunette had been holding back cascaded over her cheeks as the mistletoe found its place appropriately over their heads. Cho pulled away after a short while and refuse to look Hermione in the eyes, apologising before hurrying away to the Ravenclaw common room. It felt like an age for Hermione as she stood in the empty room, in awe. Her dreams had finally come true.


End file.
